Tinkle Toons The Beginning Of Heroes
The Beginning Of Heroes '''is the first episode of '''Tinkle Toons. Theme Song The scene shows a big brain with a fly flying over it. Shambu '- Suppandi ! Suppandi ! '''Ravi & Rahul '- He is eating candy ! 'Kalia '- When his boss said he will be trained for the job. 'Suppandi '- But sir, i do not want to see a train. 'Tantri - '''There is that hero Shambu saving a crane from a hunter !!!! '''Shambu '- That evil minister Tantri is planning becoming the king of Tinklepur !? 'Coco '- From Chocoland, I visit my friends. 'Chamtaka & Doob Doob '- Kalia the crow, this your end !!! 'All '- Suppandi ! Shambu ! Tantri ! Kalia ! Coco ! Ravi & Rahul !!! In Tinklepur ! Transcript The scene shows Shambu, Shanti, their pets, Dum Dum & Kittu moving forward to start living in Tinklepur. Shambu - I have heard Tinklepur has many tasty foods tastier than your home made food. Yummy ! Shambu & Shanti along with their pets, came out of the car as they decided to move in Suppandi,s house which is big enough for a party. Suppandi came out of his surprised. Suppandi - Who are you ? Oh my god !!!! That is Shambu ! My favorite hero ! Shambu - Oh !? I have read about you. You are Suppandi right ? We have come to stay in your house. Suppandi - Of course, sir. Of course, sir. Shanti - Where is your guest room, Suppandi ? Suppandi - Oh my ! I have a room as a guest !? Two peoples and two pets are enough, but a room is going to stay in my house, too ? Shanti & Shambu - Ha Ha Ha Ha ! Dum Dum & Kittu - Huh !? Suppandi takes them out of the house as in the meantime, two shadows are seeing them in the neighborhood. Ravi - We are going to be detectives one day ! And we are detectives, too. Let,s call with code names. Rahul - Agent A, I can see Suppandi & Shambu, two popular men living together in our party. Ravi - Yes, Agent B. I am thinking how Suppandi the goof and Shambu the lazy man becomes heroes and we not !? Rahul - We have to find it out ! But, suddenly, Ravi,s sister, Sam, their archenemy, saw them spying as she decides to spy on them, too. '' Sam - What are you two doing here ? Ravi - Wondering where that car came from (should not tell Sam what we are doing .) ? ''Meanwhile, in the Big Baan forest, the guardian crow Kalia is guarding every animals from evil and clever fox, Chamtaka and his less intelligent companion and best friend, Doob Doob. Kalia - I must keep all the animals safe, but i am tired ! I shall make my friend, Coco, the monkey from Chocoland in the guard. Kalia takes out a bowl of milk and fill Chocos in it as he started moving the spoon. Kalia - Chammach Ghumaike !!!! Suddenly, a Coco pops out of a hole that appears in the sky. Later . . . . . Coco - Okay ! I will be the guard ! Meanwhile, Tinklepur,s king and minister Hooja & Tantri comes out of the palace to announce something as Ravi, Rahul, Sam, Suppandi, Shambu, Dum Dum, Kittu & Shanti, along with other villagers, came out of their homes. Ravi - We can both hear the announcement and spy on Suppandi & Shambu. I will spy on Shambu. Rahul - And i will spy on that goof. Sam - Hmm !!! ( I will spy on them both .) Hooja - Listen carefully ! Villagers of Tinklepur ! We will have a feast together in the Big Baan forest. Don,t forget to come ! Suppandi - What is a feast ? Is it the brother of a beast ? Shanti - Feast means we will be eating tons of food. Suppandi - Oh, I understand. By the way, that sounds like yummy !!!!!!!!!! Tantri - Hmm. ( I will kill you soon, in the feast, Hooja. I will put poison - mushrooms in your food .) Ravi - I can see Shambu has done nothing ! But we will still spy ! Rahul - I have found about Suppandi,s silliness. Maybe he is a man who acts as a goof and is actually a criminal in disguise !!!! Ravi - And Shambu is maybe Suppandi,s companion in the mission of destroying Tinklepur ! ' ''The scene shows a big crowd of men in the jungle eating tons of yummy food except Shanti, who hate junk food. Tantri is shown picking mushrooms. Tantri - I will gift these mushrooms to you, his majesty. I have made them with my hands. Eat them as soon s you can ! ( And make me the king .) Hooja - Thank you, Tantri. These mushrooms are tasty. Tantri - ( What !? Looks like it was not a poison mushroom . I should call Kubuddhi. He knows how to know which mushroom is poisoned .) I would know you will like it, his majesty. Meanwhile, Coco saw the crowd and goes to Suppandi & Shambu to ask them if he can join. Suppandi - Hey ! I think I know you ! You are Coco from Chocoland ! Narrator - Tantri will make plans in the future. Can our heroes stop it ? Category:Episodes